Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display device and a driving method thereof.
Discussion of the Background
According to development of information technology, importance of a display device, which is a connection medium between a user and information, has increased. In response to this, use of a flat panel display device (e.g., a liquid crystal display device, an organic light emitting display device, and a plasma display panel) has increased.
The organic light emitting display device among the flat panel display devices displays an image by using an organic light emitting diode in which light is generated through recombination of electrons and holes, and has an advantage in that the organic light emitting display device has a fast response speed and is driven with low power consumption.
The organic light emitting display device in a related art generally includes a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix form in crossing parts of a plurality of data lines, a plurality of scan lines, and a power supply line. The pixels generally include organic light emitting diodes, and driving transistors for controlling amount of currents flowing to the organic light emitting diodes. The driving transistor controls an amount of current flowing from the first power source to the second power source via the organic light emitting diode and controls luminance of light generated by the organic light emitting diode. However, such organic light emitting display device cannot display a uniform image due to deterioration of the organic light emitting diodes and the driving transistors according to a passage of time.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.